


Staring into open flames

by atamasco



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Season 4, Post season 4 fix it au, Praise Kink, Silver puts his mouth to good use, hello friends I leveled up into porn writer and I don't know how to feel about that, voyeurism kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atamasco/pseuds/atamasco
Summary: Silver brushes his hand over the wooden surface of the table, recalling the memories of what he'd done there with Thomas just a couple of days ago. When he looks up again he catches Flint following the movement of his hand.“Here?”Flint exclaims, and quickly shuts his mouth. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t –.” His cheeks turn red.“You want to know?” Silver asks with a sly smile. “You want me to tell you?”-Silver tells Flint of his first time with Thomas in full detail.





	Staring into open flames

**Author's Note:**

> This totally got away from me. You're welcome.  
> I imagine this happens somewhere in a post season 4 fix it AU where Flint, Silver and Thomas live together.

Silver is sitting at the kitchen table, reading a book when Flint walks in. He grabs a glass from one of the cupboards, fills it with water from the jug standing on the counter and takes a sip. Silver doesn’t look up, seemingly lost in the story in front of him.  

“So. You and Thomas?” Flint says to break the silence.

Flint tells himself that he’s just trying to make small talk, but he can’t deny the fact that he’s … _intrigued_ by the new development in their three-way relationship. They’ve been living together for months now, but it had only been a couple of days ago when Thomas told Flint that he and Silver had slept with each other for the first time – meaning the first time that Flint hadn’t been part of the equation. Flint was somewhat surprised. He hadn’t expected it. He thought Thomas and Silver were just tolerating each other because they both loved Flint. Turns out there were things going on right under Flint’s nose that somehow completely went past him.

Silver looks up at him. “What about me and Thomas?”

“You’ve…found each other.”

“So he’s told you?” Silver asks, smiling.

Flint fumbles with the glass in his hands. “He told me that you had been together. Just the two of you.”

“That’s one way of phrasing it, I suppose.” Silver says. Always Flint and his euphemistic word choices when there were far more clear and direct ways to say it.

Silver brushes his hand over the wooden surface of the table, recalling the memories of what he’d done there with Thomas just a couple of days ago. When he looks up again he catches Flint following the movement of his hand.

 _“Here?”_ Flint exclaims, and quickly shuts his mouth. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t –.” His cheeks turn red.

“You want to know?” Silver asks with a sly smile. “You want me to tell you?”

Flint shakes his head, trying to keep a straight face. “No, it’s between the two of you.”

Silver can tell that Flint's lying. He _does_ want to know; the only problem is that he doesn’t know how to _ask_. Silver considers if he should be so merciful to give Flint what he wants or if he would like to see him struggle, play with him for a little while. All he knows is that he isn’t going to let Flint back out of this so easily now.

Silver gets up from his chair and walks over to him. Flint’s eyes are locked on Silver’s gaze. Flint is looking at him with big, innocent eyes but oh, he’s definitely interested. He stops right in front of Flint, only a couple of inches between their bodies. Flint’s eyes move back and forth between Silver’s eyes and his mouth.

“Have you been thinking about us?” Silver asks in a low voice. “Is that it?”

“Of course I haven’t. I wouldn’t,” Flint says. The tips of his ears have turned red as well. 

Silver’s lips curve into a smile. “If you want to know how it was, just ask me.”

Flint doesn’t answer – but there’s fire smouldering in his eyes.

Silver takes the glass from Flint’s hands and puts it down on the counter behind him. In doing so, Silver leans forward and his thigh nudges between Flint’ legs. Accidentally, of course. Flint’s breath hitches as Silver presses against his groin. His eyes fall shut.

Oh, he’s clearly far more interested than he’s willing to admit.

“Ask me,” Silver demands.

“Will you tell me…?” Flint says softly.

A satisfied grin appears on Silver’s face. Way too eager. Way too easy. He starts talking in a soft, purring voice. “Well, if you insist.” (Flint grunts). “I found him sitting at the kitchen table, working on an article for the local paper. You were outside, working in your garden.”

“It’s not _my_ garden,” Flint interrupts.

“You’re the only one who bothers to take care of it, so it’s _your_ garden,” Silver replies. “Jeez, I’ve only just started and you’re already being difficult. Do you want me to continue or not?”

“I’m not going to ask again if that’s what you think.”

“Come on darling, don’t be shy. After all this is a ‘no-shame’-household.”

“I’m not ashamed. I just happen to have a sense of common decency left in me.”

“James. You literally have two boyfriends and one of your boyfriends has a girlfriend. I think we’re long past ‘common decency’ here.” Silver drags his fingers over the front of Flint’s breeches, a light touch that’s just enough to make him shiver. “So, if you want it,” he whispers into Flint’s ear, “just ask for it.”  

“Please,” Flint says quietly.

Silver smiles. “Good boy. There you go. Now, where was I? Thomas was sitting at the kitchen table, writing. I asked him what he was writing about. Something about emancipation, the morality of man – you know the stuff: long-winded, complex, boring _._ While we were talking I could see his eyes wandering over my body. I was wearing a low-cut shirt, allowing Thomas a view on my chest. My trousers spanned tightly around my thighs as I leaned back against the table. I could tell that he liked what he saw. He had been sitting there writing all day, so I asked, _perhaps you would like a little distraction from your hard work_?”

Flint snorts. “You did not actually say that, did you?”

Silver quirks and eyebrow. “Why not?”

“It sounds like something you’ve picked up from some cheesy novel.”

“Do you want to know how this cheesy novel continues or not?”

Flint only grunts in reply.

Silver smirks. “Thought so.”

Silver keeps his hand there, lightly stroking Flint’s cock through his breeches as he continues. “He asked me what I had in mind, and so I kissed him – and he kissed me back. When we broke apart, he told me that he was somewhat surprised. He hadn’t been sure if I actually liked him that much. He thought that maybe I was just putting up with him for you, to keep you happy. But I told him it wasn’t like that. I longed for him, had been longing for him for months now, waiting for an opportunity to have him to myself.

I sat down his lap and we kissed. His hands wandered all over my body; squeezing my thighs, roaming over my stomach, up to my chest. I pressed my groin to his and I could feel that he wanted me just as badly as I wanted him. I started to pull at his shirt, trying to get him out of it. I told him I couldn’t wait any longer – I wanted him to take me right there and then. He wanted to go grab some oil from the bedroom, but I told him there was no need – I had already prepared myself. I had been fingering myself thinking about how badly I wanted his cock inside me.”

Flint clasps a hand in Silver’s neck and holds on to him like that, squeezing the nape of his neck. “You were so sure he wouldn’t be able to resist you?” he asks, panting softly.

Silver gives him a cheeky smile. He drags his fingers over Flint’s length, making him gasp. “I have a reputation.”

“I undid my breeches, pulled them down and bent forward over the table, spreading my legs for him. Thomas stood behind me. He touched me, his hands roaming over me as he admired the sight in front of him – my arched back; my trembling thighs; my ass, wet with oil, ready for him. _You’re so eager,_ he said _. Just look at you. So open for me_. I blushed – I felt so exposed, but so excited; my whole body was shivering with want, with _need._ ”

Flint is breathing heavily, lips parted, his fingers digging into Silver’s neck. Silver can’t say he himself is entirely unaffected by this. He loves how, after some initial hesitation, Flint allows himself to completely surrender to him.

“He grabbed my hips and pushed his cock right into me. He was so big, stretching me open wide. I could feel him deep inside me, _God,_ I felt so full. He started fucking me; meanwhile he kept talking, and he just wouldn’t shut up.”

“I think I have a type,” Flint says, breathless.

Silver smirks. “Clearly.”

“He fucked me and kept telling me how good I looked with his cock in my ass, how tight and hot and slick I felt around him. I tried to spread my legs wider, tried to tilt my hips and take him deeper because all I could think was _more, more, more._ He asked, _are you alright darling, you’re so eager, so desperate and I want nothing more than to give in to you but I’m scared I might hurt you,_ but I said _please Thomas, I want it, I can take it, just fuck me please._ ”

Silver presses his palm to Flint’s crotch, kneading gently through his breeches, drawing a moan from Flint’s lips. Flint is swaying on his legs, his hips eagerly rolling into the touch of Silver’s hand.

“He pulled my hair, making me throw my head back, and that’s when I saw you, outside the window. I could see you sitting in the garden, kneeling by your plants. Your shirt sleeves rolled up, revealing your broad, freckled arms. Your strong, skilled hands digging into the earth. Shirt sticking to your back from the heat, sweatdrops trickling down your neck, disappearing under the collar of your shirt where I could just see a hint of your broad chest, your beautiful chest hair. You were looking so gorgeous, so hot. Such a sight. Oh, how I wished I could just rip your clothes off you and put my hands and mouth all over your body.”

If it’s even possible at this point, Flint’s blush only deepens at Silver’s description of him.

“Thomas noticed that I was watching you, and he started teasing me. He said, _James could just walk in and find us here. Would you like that, for him to walk in on us? I bet you would love that, to have him watch you as you’re being fucked. Oh, James would love to see you like this. He would be so proud of you, so proud to know how well you’re taking it. To know what a greedy little whore you are for my cock. He would love to hear you gasping and moaning as I thrust into you, he would love to hear how shamelessly you’re begging for it._ ”

Flint’s lips are parted, his fingers scrambling at Silver’s neck. His cock is hard and hot under Silver’s touch. If this isn’t the best plan, and coincidentally the most fun, Silver’s had in ages.

“He said, _What do you think James would do if he walked in here? Do you think he would touch himself, watching us? Or maybe he would like to join in, let you suck him off with that pretty mouth of yours._ And I was hoping so badly that you would do that, walk in on us, because I wanted to have you both touch me, to feel you both inside me – Thomas fucking my ass and you fucking my mouth.”

Flint reacts with some appreciative groaning that sends shivers down Silver’s spine, making Silver struggle to stay focused on his own story.  

“I could feel his hips starting to stutter, he was getting close and I begged him, _please, fill me up, come inside me._ And then he was coming; I could feel it, his come thick and hot, his cock pulsing deep inside me. He pulled out and turned me over on the table so I was lying on my back. He took my hard, leaking cock into his mouth while he pushed three fingers into me with ease, because his cock had stretched me open so well. He finished me off like that – I came down his throat, my ass dripping with oil and come around his fingers and God it felt so fucking _filthy_ but so _hot_ –”

Flint’s body shakes, his fingers tangled into Silver’s curls, holding him close. He lets out a long, deep grunt and comes. Silver can feel Flint’s cock pulsing under his hand, through the fabric of his breeches. Flint lets his head sag down onto Silver’s shoulder as his hips buck helplessly into Silver’s touch.

“So that’s how we ‘found’ each other,” Silver whispers into Flint’ ear. “Are you satisfied?”

Flint catches his breath. “You two,” he pants, “are going to be the death of me.”

Silver smirks and kisses Flint’s cheekbone. “I can think of worse ways to die.”

“You’re right, by the way.”

Silver quirks an eyebrow in a silent question.

Flint straightens his back, regains his footing and suddenly he looks incredibly tall and strong, right in front of Silver. Silver will forever be amazed at how the man can change like that in the span of mere seconds, from crumpling in his arms to larger than life.

Flint’s hand is still resting at Silver’s neck. He pulls Silver closer to him until his mouth is right beside Silver’s ear, and Silver can feel his breath caressing his ear when he speaks.

“I wouldn’t mind watching that.”

Silver gulps.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it ;)


End file.
